the date
by flarey phoenix
Summary: while studying danny asks sam out funny oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**The date **

Just a funny yet romantic one-shot 

It was 6:00am in the morning and once again Danny is fighting the Box ghost (Boring isn't it… _yawn)_

"You are really wasting my sometimes interesting life" said Danny while dodging boxes

"Beware the Box ghost; I am all powerful, all-"

"all a pain in my-"

"DO NOT INTURUPT THE ALL POWERFUL BOX GHOST"

"Ok that's it I'm just guna punch you"

(And he did so, whooooo)

(so after Danny kicked the you know what… ahh forget it, kicked the CRAP out of the Box ghost he sucked him into the thermos, yada, yada, yada, went home, yada, yada, yada, Tucker if you go any where near my computer I will kill you…ok now on with the rest of the story.)

"So Danny how did your fight with the box ghost go" said Sam while she and Danny walked to his house

"Same old, same old, dodged boxes, stupid lame puns, punching, kicking, sucked him into the aply named cylindrical container and the last cry of FEAR ME as he was defeated, once again"

"WOW, wasn't that interesting" said Sam as they got to the front door

"You're being sarcastic aren't you?"

"How did you know, you clever, clever boy"

"You're doing it again"

The two teens entered the house of technological objects and a fudge obsessed, orange jump suit, fat guy.

**In Danny's room**

Danny and Sam was sat at his desk doing their homework (for once)

"Ok what is square root of 81" said Danny tapping his chin with his pencil

"Nine" said Sam giving Danny a concerned look

"WHAT I'M NOT A GENIUS, I'M NOT A MALE VERSION OF YOU" said Danny weeping

"Look if you want (sighs) you can copy my homework" said Sam sliding the paper over to him

"Thanks Sam" said Danny as he smiled

'_I love it when he smiles' _ she though to herself

**5 minutes later**

"Danny are you done yet"

"Almost" he said scribbling in the answers

"Your slower than I wish my grandma was" she said now half asleep and drumming her fingers on the desk. As Danny was about to write in the last answer he stared at Sam

'_Wow she's cute when she's annoyed' _he thought to himself suddenly Sam noticed Danny staring at her

"Can I help you with anything" she said annoyed

"Nope, nope helping me with my homework is enough…" (Now speaking very fast) "Heysamdoyouwanttogoonadatewithme"

"What with a what now" she said now confused and wide awake

"Never mind I didn't say anything" he stated

"You said the word date I know you did" she said slyly

"No I didn't" he said quickly

"Come on I know you did, if you don't tell me I'll do this" and she took out a photo of Paulina and scribbled all over it

"Who cares I don't like her anymore she's shallow" said Danny now Sam was catching on and pulled out a picture of her, tucker and Danny and was about to scribble over her photo face

"Noooooooooo" said Danny in slow motion

"What are you doing" she said still ready to ruin the picture

"I was making a scene" he said rubbing the back of his neck "then again it isn't the only picture of you I've got there are the one's in the clo-" then he immediately covered his gob

"What was that" she said slyly

"Nothin" he said still covering his mouth

"Riiigghht you know it's a little drafty I think I'm guna get a jacket out of your _CLOSET"_

"Noooooooooo" he said again in slow motion

"Ok if you don't stop doing that I'm going home" and she opened the door to see a large shrine of her

"Those aren't mine… there yours"

"Yeah I'm sure they were before you stole them"

"I didn't steal them I borrowed them and I was guna give em back…well not really…why do need pictures of yourself anyway"

"You know your giving yourself away you do realise that don't you"

"Why am I such a spazz?"

"Must be your nature…now what was that date thing?"

"Erm er" picks up an empty metal bin and shoves it on his head

"I want to take you on a date (starts echoing) _date…date…date _well that didn't go as planned YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DRONE OUT THE WORD NOT ECHO IT"

"So that's what you wanted to know" she said smirking then he took the bin off his head

"Yeah"

"Well ok then I'd love too"

"Cool"

"So I guess this is a friends date then"

"No I don't want it to be I want it to be a more than friends date"

"What are you saying?"

"I erm am saying that I erm arhg I well I erm"

"SPIT IT OUT" yelled Sam

"One minute while I find something that won't echo the words" he said looking round then he went invisible so she couldn't smack him if it went wrong

"I love you" he said quietly

"Y-y-y-you d-do"

"Yeah, don't hurt me"

"Where are you?"

"Will you hurt me if I come out?"

"Only one way to find out" she said and he came visible and she jumped

"Don't hurt me"

"I wasn't planning to" she said smiling

"y-you wasn't"

"Nope but I was planning on doing something else"

"What was that" and she kissed him then pulled away

"That was it" and he was dazed "erm Danny hello ok then" and she kissed him again to wake him up then she pulled away

"Whoa" said Danny

"Now where are you taking me for this date" asked Sam winking

"How about some where nice since it's dark I have the perfect place" and he went ghost and picked her up and flew her to a hill just outside of amity

"Whoa it's beautiful out here"

"I know but their is something more beautiful" he said

"What"

"You" he said smirking

"Aww thanks danny"

"No problem"

"So what are we guna say to tucker" said Sam

"I don't know but we haven't officially become a couple" said Danny

"Oh don't go all class ring I don't need one from you all I need is a kiss and it's settled"

"Well then it doesn't matter because you already have the ring"

"What?"

"Remember that class ring I told you to hold on to"

"Yeah the one for Valerie"

"Well it has your name on it" he said smirking

"It does?"

"Yeah on the inside"

"Oh so that's what that thing said why did it have my name on it if it were for Valerie?"

"My dad he can be thoughtful sometimes" said Danny

"Well I'll put that on tomorrow but for now" and she walked up to him

"This I could get used to" he said as she kissed him

**Next day at school**

"Hey guys what's goin on" asked tucker

"Nothing much" said Sam

"Hey isn't that the class ring that was for Valerie"

"Nope it was actually for sam" said danny

"ok you just said that in front of her dude"

"well duh why wouldn't I"

"tucker you need to get wise, why else would I be wearing a class ring with my name on it from danny and him not being afraid to say stuff like that in front of me"

"it's about time guys" he clicked and ran off to tell everyone

"trust tucker" said both teens shaking their heads at him.

**How do you like it, it was funny wasn't it, me and my friend (not the crazy one) were laughing our heads at this when we wrote it and now I have to go out somewhere I don't know where only my dad knows so I'll seya later or type later…oh you get what I mean**


	2. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
